


从良 41

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 41

 

41-1

\---------

 

郑云龙把嘎嘎带回来埋在了家里的院子里，是小羊最喜欢趴的那块草坪，本应该是带回草原故地，可郑云龙自从那天晚上淋了雨，心里又伤痛，总是病怏怏的，虽然没什么表象，但看起来没精神得很。

阿云嘎担心他身体，不敢再让他舟车劳顿，就哄劝着埋在家里。掘土的那天还和郑云龙说教他别忘了嘎嘎的朋友可是只鸟儿。

鸟儿会飞，会来找它的。

郑云龙似乎很认可这个说法，他拍拍那小小的土堆，轻轻的说，

“你再等等，它就飞来找你啦。”

郑云龙面着那秃了的草地时是浮着笑的，是含着泪花欲坠不坠的慈爱，可他分明连自己的母亲都没有见过，竟学会了如何这样去爱。

 

然而死亡与失去所带来的遗症难能痊愈，钝痛不会停止对心神的磨砺，屋里那些摘不干净的细节陈设总是让郑云龙失神，那几只鲜亮颜色的奶碗，一些在浴室里未来得及清理的羊毛，放在高橱里的宠物用的沐浴露。

郑云龙从前连自己都洗不利索，可他却会仔仔细细的梳理嘎嘎曲卷的长毛，再洗洗它的眼睛，搓搓它的耳朵，从不用阿云嘎帮忙。

只有在要修磨那茧子过厚的梯脚时才要阿云嘎帮着抱，可那又是一场胡乱的追逐与耍闹，在客厅桌上的烟灰缸被蹬碎了四个之后，阿云嘎是被迫戒了烟。

郑云龙是个好孩子，打碎了东西还知道要来道歉，那时候嘎嘎也不闹了，乖顺的蹭着阿云嘎的脚，阿云嘎是拿这一大一小毫无办法，只能亲亲大的这个的鼻子，再捏捏小的那只的肚皮，度过一个无事安谧的午后。

可现在的午后再不同往昔。

 

北京的西北角是空气最好的居住区，郑云龙最喜欢在有太阳的下午和嘎嘎一起晒肚皮，然而现在只要日头从正午偏一点，郑云龙就会站在面朝院子的落地窗前，也不说什么就只是看着，看着看着又默默的流泪。

他的眼皮太薄，撑不住泪水的折磨，没一会儿就要肿起来，嘴唇也被他煎熬到软烂，不知在阿云嘎没注意的时候吞下了多少皮肉。

郑云龙哭起来的时候浑身都发汗，可指尖却是病态的寒凉，阿云嘎没什么劝解的办法，只能一直一直的抱着他，把我在呢，我在呢连同亲吻一起千万遍的给予。

可郑云龙的状态不见明显的缓解，阿云嘎也问过一些心理方面的专家，得到的答复概是关于替代品方法论，阿云嘎也觉得甚有道理，他本就答应过郑云龙关于孩子的事，可奈何总有断断续续的工作干扰，不过现在他与周家的长辈们订稳了周深准备接手的事儿，怀胎九月，足够让阿云嘎把公司的业务明明白白的放到周深手上。

到时候他就和郑云龙带着孩子随便去哪都好，最好是西西里岛，在那里阿云嘎还有些产业，是周家本家碰不到的地方，再捡起来做一做也是足够几辈子的潇洒生活。

阿云嘎是把儿时藏起来的感情都掏出了，这是令人心安的托付，是不会被背叛的依靠，阿云嘎从未依靠过什么人，可他却想把自己少得可怜的那点儿心拿出来，放到郑云龙胸口那畸形生长的空间里。

雷暴风雨他也看过，血腥浓稠他也尝过，世间滋味还剩一味温情，阿云嘎觉得他有些透支青春，所以而立之年就步入老年生活也不是不行。

 

国内还不允许代孕放在明面上说，但一些人总是有办法做到他们想做的事，阿云嘎也自然有他的门路。

阿云嘎与郑云龙说了这事儿，郑云龙起初是有些怯，不像是之前那样渴望，甚至是慞惶推拒的态度，阿云嘎知道他是因为嘎嘎留下了阴影，就疏导着劝他，答应他自己一定会陪在身边共同照料。

也正赶上运气，阿云嘎在草原的大表哥正要携着妻儿来北京连带着周围转一圈，阿云嘎做东排了宴，也记挂着让郑云龙看看孩子。

小软团子几个月大身量可长的挺快，叫他母亲抱一会儿就得歇歇胳膊，两蛋圆脸夹着的小嘴还不会说话，嘤嘤啊啊的摇着粗藕段似的肉胳膊与大人们亲昵。

果然一顿饭下来郑云龙的视线就没挪过窝，也抱了一会儿婴孩，笑的跟朵摇曳春风的大牡丹花。

阿云嘎见这情形就知道是说通了八成，晚上回家后又缠绵着讲有关小孩的故事，把郑云龙说的两眼放光，但他确是仍有些怯，绞着十根手指头犹犹豫豫，阿云嘎只把人往怀里一搂，很阔气的说了一句，

“有我呢。”

 

左右是说成了，郑云龙忌了几天口就被阿云嘎带着去取精。

之前从草原回来就冻过一次，也是能用，但新鲜的总是比较好。

取精的过程有些暧昧，郑云龙在阿云嘎手里总是那样软，只要亲一亲再加上不猛烈的套弄，奶泉就乖巧的流进玻璃杯里。

可这样浅尝则止的暧暧让郑云龙撅起了嘴，他凑着去亲阿云嘎的脸，轻轻啃咬他的下巴，想要更多温柔的抚摸，不过阿云嘎还是存了理智的，就地来上一次是有些舒爽不过也不大道德，这私人医院的取精室不像普通医院里那样逼仄，但终归不是放浪的地方，他只好带着安抚的与郑云龙浅吻，为他提好裤子说一会儿就回家。

 

通常是等待精液质量检测达标后就可以走了，但今天这等待的过程尤为如此漫长，郑云龙已经趴在阿云嘎腿上打瞌睡，当他有些要疑惑要招来医生问上一问的时候，推门进来竟是一张熟面孔，阿云嘎诧异的称呼一声，

“窦姐？”

这位姓窦的医生是阿云嘎父亲朋友家的孩子，与阿云嘎的关系算得上亲近，她也是这家私人医院里颇有名望的大夫之一，比阿云嘎大不出多少却在医学领域颇有建树，阿云嘎虽是不甚清楚她专攻哪方面，但知道确实是个厉害人物。

可今天他不过时代郑云龙做个代孕前期准备，也不是为了什么性命攸关的事，却不知怎么请出来尊大佛。

只见穿白褂子的高挑女人递给阿云嘎一张化验单，解释道，

“精液检测的数据不对。”她蹙着眉看阿云嘎，沉声说，

“抽个血吧。”

 

窦医生没说别的，阿云嘎虽蒙着一头雾水但也不劳多问，就带着郑云龙去抽血化验。

这是要扎小臂上的血管，光是针头就那么粗，幽幽的泛着冷光。阿云嘎以为郑云龙会怕，帮他把袖子挽好之后就去蒙他的眼睛，却没想郑云龙推推他的手，疑惑的问他，

“你干嘛呀？”

说话的时候针头正扎进去，郑云龙皱了下眉，却也没有更多的反应。他垂着眉一脸平淡的样子让阿云嘎有些恍惚。

也说不清从什么时候起，郑云龙已经能把疼这种感觉应用的很灵活，以前在床上怎么造弄都不哭喊一声的，现在是一个不舒服就要把疼这个字咬出来，他也不是装的，就是痛神经比较敏感，从吃口辣的就要吐半天舌头上就看得明显。

现在这副场面虽算不上血腥，但根据郑云龙那不太大的胆量和一向敏感的痛神经来说，他理应该是怕上一怕的。

阿云嘎问他怎么不怕，又见着血抽完了就顺手去帮他用棉签摁着针口，没想郑云龙自己轻车熟路的掐上了棉棒，还知道把胳膊微微曲着，他抬眼睛看着阿云嘎说，

“我早就不怕啦。”竟是有一些浅浅的自豪味道。

 

阿云嘎被郑云龙这句话狠狠的噎住，他总是被郑云龙噎住，他该想到王晰家里那半个屋子的医疗用具怕都是给郑云龙准备的。

他心上瞬间又被绞了千万道，恨不得将王晰提过来活剐，正愤愤着，郑云龙轻轻来拉他手说饿了，最近郑云龙食欲不大好，难得说饿，今天忙了快大半个下午，竟是勾起些食欲来。

这是顶好的事儿，阿云嘎心里也不再对王晰做凌迟，专心带着他去吃晚饭。

难得郑云龙今晚赏脸吃了大半碗白米，阿云嘎惦记着是不是要把家私厨的掌案请到家里去。

 

这家私人医院针对上层客户会提供专属的诊室，阿云嘎带着郑云龙回去的时候正见着窦医生一脸凝重的站在那，看阿云嘎回来迎上去说一声正准备找你。

阿云嘎的神情也跟着沉下三分，他知道面前这女人从不唬人，也知道郑云龙身体一向不大好，之前好不容易使药食将将养回了肠胃，却也不了解是否还有其他的隐症。

他内心敲起了使人忐忑的鼓点，纵是头回使枪瞄人心口时也没这么紧张，下意识用凌厉的视线锁住医生的眼睛，低着嗓子说，

“他怎么了，你和我说。”

 

阿云嘎摔了诊室里所有装饰用的摆件，直到郑云龙在他身后死死抱着不撒手才稳下来，问他怎么也不说话，只低着头粗粗的喘，像郑云龙看过动物世界里受伤的雄狮。

郑云龙异常担心，可他又没听懂这医生与阿云嘎说了什么，他只能走到阿云嘎面前捧起他的脸，想借虚高一寸的角度投下温柔的神情。

转到阿云嘎面前，蓦地郑云龙有一瞬间怔然。

这是他第一次看见阿云嘎的泪水，以往最多只舔到过眼尾的咸湿，不曾见过这有形的晶莹，两颗豆子大小的水珠从阿云嘎的眼眶里掉出来，钻进郑云龙与他脸颊相贴的手心。

郑云龙仿佛被这猝不及防的热烫到了，他不知道阿云嘎在难过什么，只能手足无措的胡乱去擦他的泪水，可怎么都擦不干净，郑云龙自己嗓子里也流出几分焦急，粘粘的说，

“你别哭。”

“你别哭了。”

“哎呀。”

郑云龙看着阿云嘎这样哭心里好愧疚，他暗暗和自己做约定，以后再也不会哭了，因为他似乎能体会到阿云嘎看他哭时的煎熬心情。

 

穿白褂的医生也是轻轻叹了一声，叫人进来把一地狼藉收拾了，对阿云嘎说，

“你也去抽个血吧。”

阿云嘎绑胳膊的时候眼睛已经浮了水肿，不见了方才的凶样子，竟是从未有过的可怜相，郑云龙以为阿云嘎是害怕抽血，才又摔东西又发火，还哭鼻子。

郑云龙这样想着就轻轻笑了一声，学着阿云嘎刚才的样子也用手挡上了他的双眼，说一声，

“嘎嘎不怕。”

 

 

 

 

40-2

\-----------

 

王晰和周深到的时候阿云嘎正陪着郑云龙在平板上下五子棋，云淡风轻的仿若无事，周深先推门进来，与阿云嘎对上视线，猝不防的撞破了他眼底极力压制的波澜，郑云龙也抬头正要打招呼，他看见周深和王晰是在一起，不自觉嘴角也挂了笑，之前周深说会陪着晰哥果然不是骗他。

然而他晰这个字还没说一半，就被阿云嘎阴冷的声音抢了先，

“你俩先去抽血。”

阿云嘎是绷着理智的，他已经从郑云龙的检查结果中缓冲出来，阿云嘎不担心自己，却担心周深也会有，他不想再经历一次刚才的无助与绝望。

 

阿云嘎不敢再回忆刚才那种天地颠倒的感觉，他甚至不敢看郑云龙，只能拿背对着他，无力感冲撞他的四肢百骸，可他手脚上的肌肉却不忿这无理的侵占，两股激流对碰让他皮下的血管都突出了可怖的青紫色，所幸身边有东西可摔，是将他精神上的桎梏砸了个口子，让他把涨脑的情绪泄出去，可拆堤泄洪淹的还是他自己，阿云嘎被现实毫不留情的溺毙在这片由绝望与不甘交织的汪洋里。

然而在即将没顶之际，是郑云龙把他从沉溺中打捞起，他胸口的肉又软又懈，却是阿云嘎可以安枕的温床，那擎着这阿云嘎的软胳膊也没什么力气，却能带他到风儿轻轻吹的沙滩上。

阿云嘎第一次被他人拯救。

此刻阿云嘎必要仰视他，因为郑云龙眼中的光可以将他从窒息中拉扯出。

可谁又能将郑云龙的世界里那即将到来的黑暗驱赶呢。

 

阿云嘎第一次尝到的自己的泪，比血要难吃太多太多，是无尽回味的苦，是一路烧到肺腑的涩，他宁可放血自饮也不想再尝一滴，可那泪水却要死命的落，而且偏偏往他嘴里钻。

阿云嘎从未觉得自己的日子过的苦，哪怕是低伏挣扎的往昔也不过只有辛劳而已。

上苍待他如此周全，人生一世是要将所有滋味都尝个遍，他不仅剩一味温情未品，还余下一味重苦，苦到他难能再尝到温情的甜。

他看着郑云龙那盛满光的眼睛，是纯真与懵懂，是肉眼可见的担忧与挂念。

多么好看的一双眼睛。

泪水令他失语，令他在心上人面前如此狼狈，郑云龙对自己的病一无所知，可郑云龙越是这样，阿云嘎就越愧疚自责，甚至连去拥抱的勇气都没有，他不知道该怎么和郑云龙说，他只恨他自己来的太迟，恨自己能做的太少，恨自己不能驱散即将遮住星辰的浓雾。

 

阿云嘎抽血的时候郑云龙来遮他的眼睛，让他不要怕，阿云嘎把他的手放到唇上吻着，轻声说，

“有你在，我不怕。”

可阿云嘎骗了郑云龙，他是怕的，恐惧从他心里蔓延，

他怕他是健康的。

 

我怕我无法与你感同身受。

我怕我不能与你同生共死。

 

阿云嘎果然是健康的。

周深和王晰果然也是健康的。

他们仨的化验报告是一起出的，阿云嘎瞬间就确定了郑云龙被传染的原因。

凭什么。

如果讲天道报应，他们仨才是最该得病的人，可偏偏他们安稳无事，只有最干净的人要受上苍的惩戒。

阿云嘎知晓世道不公，可他却没想到不公至此。

他捏着报告单站在王晰面前，十数年间第一次如此厌恶这双清冷的吊眼，阿云嘎五指关节被自己挤压作响，他的力从大臂汇集到掌心，肌肉牵动是使了全力，结结实实赏了王晰一个响亮的巴掌。

没人可以在阿云嘎的掌风下安稳的站着，他毫不留情的力道甩在王晰左耳上，是下了要命的狠手，王晰的身子本就瘦弱，根本吃不下这凌厉的掌，当他跌在地上的时候左耳里应是积起了组织液，世间的声音都只剩下一半。

周深看着阿云嘎落掌却没拦着，他是讲道理的人，知道这是王晰该吃的，不过他也是第一时间跪过去检查王晰脸，他清楚阿云嘎的手有多重，小时候就可以空手给周深捏一下午的硬皮核桃。

王晰的半张脸立刻就肿的不像样子，周深单看他那位移的下颌就知道肯定是动骨的伤，但他也没即刻扶王晰去看大夫。

郑云龙却是比周深的反应要激烈得多，惊诧之下喊了声晰哥就要往王晰身旁跪，却被阿云嘎拽着大臂拦下了，阿云嘎没看郑云龙的脸，他不用想都知道是一副怎样的心疼与泫然欲泣的模样。

 

阿云嘎将郑云龙用亲昵的方式搂在自己怀里，只用冷眼剐过王晰全身，阿云嘎以往是在王晰面前刻意放软迁就，免得一不仔细流露出他惯用的上位者姿态伤到王晰实则脆弱不堪的心。

然而他现在不必再收敛了。

他的眼神轻慢又鄙夷，是那种在大集市上挑牲口的神情，用极尽嘲讽的语气对着他说，

“你当初被这么玩的时候怎么没得病？”

“嘎子——”周深拿话拦他。

可阿云嘎就是要当着周深的面儿有意侮辱，他知道王晰肯定不会与周深坦诚自己那些糟污的过往，这些事儿周深不见得会在意，但王晰一定会梗在心里。

阿云嘎多少是懂王晰的，所以他可以轻而易举的用一声蔑笑挖断王晰心肺。

阿云嘎是好狠的心，纵使他在旧日时光里对王晰一点歧视也无，但他今天就要都翻过来，赤裸裸的把恶心和厌憎说给王晰听。

我从来都没瞧得上你。

 

说罢阿云嘎头也不回的带着郑云龙去别的诊室做检查去了，他现在是没工夫仔细把王晰活剐，毕竟郑云龙的病是第一要紧的事儿。

可郑云龙却不明白这其中纠葛，他只见阿云嘎狠狠打了王晰，周深竟然也不拦着也不闹，郑云龙是身不由己的被阿云嘎拖着走，可他心里好担心王晰的伤，他从未见过王晰的脸那样肿，像是美食节目里的半个猪头。

郑云龙犹豫了一下还是拉了拉阿云嘎的手把匆匆的脚步截停，有些怯又有些低靡的问他为什么要打晰哥。

他已经做好见着阿云嘎带着怒火的脸，可转过头来入眼的却是一副温柔神情，阿云嘎只说王晰是犯了错所以才要被惩罚，为了证明自己不打谎又补了一句，

“你看深深都没拦着。”

郑云龙凑着眉头思考了会儿，似乎也是认可了阿云嘎的说法，但他又扯扯阿云嘎的手指，带着一点点讨好意味的矮声说，

“那你原谅晰哥好不好，他肯定不是有意犯错的。”

阿云嘎没回话，只是温温笑着把郑云龙送到诊室。

 

大夫要求做CT查一下全身，看有没有已起的病症，阿云嘎扶着郑云龙躺在床上，轻声说，

“你不要怕，我陪着你呢。”

郑云龙勾着阿云嘎两根指头问自己是不是得了什么病，阿云嘎吻了吻他的额头，柔柔的回答他，

“嗯，不过是小病。”

“我会治好你的。”

然而郑云龙似乎并不在意自己的病情，抿着嘴问他，

“那会影响到孩子嘛？”

“不会。”

郑云龙那本是绞蹙的两条眉被这两个字拂开了，他长长舒了一口气，像是放下心中的顽石，嘴角自然而然的咧了个笑，对阿云嘎说，

“那你出去吧，我不怕。”

 

阿云嘎和郑云龙走了很久，王晰也没从地上挣扎起来，还是周深把他扶着拽起，可王晰是被阿云嘎的话刺透了，周深碰他的时候都是下意识躲避，他目无焦距的喃喃道，

“我没想……”

王晰做这当活计，是与上流圈子打的交道多，金主们一个个都惜命的很，要的都是干净人，而且王晰从前把郑云龙看得很是金贵，每一次经手都仔细核实过对方有无病史，如有实在拿不准的也一定会在送去之前给他吃防御药。

九馆是事出突然，当时王晰被情绪蒙了头，事后又潜意识的回避，脑中自行就把这件事搁置了。

如果。

没有如果。

王晰恍惚的低喃被周深打断了，他难得在王晰面前强硬的说，

“先看伤。”

阿云嘎手下是一点情没留，外力所致的颧骨下颌骨骨折，听骨链中断，大夫看了拍的片子，说王晰的左耳听力不会再完全恢复了。

周深在大夫手边听的仔细，可王晰直到进了手术室也没怎么回过神来。

他在想什么呢。

是愧疚于自己的逃避，还是追悔于亲手抹杀了于他而言最重要的一段感情，或只是慌张于在爱人面前暴露了最不堪的往事。

 

 

 


End file.
